


Finché vivrò

by cloud_orion



Series: Per sempre [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot, Shounen-ai, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_orion/pseuds/cloud_orion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduto, osservo il soffitto, in attesa. Ricordi quante volte la vedemmo insieme?<br/>Lentamente appare quell'ombra, prova eterea d'un mondo invisibile.<br/>Mondo al quale ormai appartieni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finché vivrò

**Author's Note:**

> "Finché vivrò" è l'altro lato dello specchio della breve fic "Per l'eternità".  
> E' un pov di Tanuma, come l'altra era invece vista con gli occhi di Natsume.  
> Questa però non è ben comprensibile se non dopo aver letto la prima.

Seduto, osservo il soffitto, in attesa. Ricordi quante volte la vedemmo insieme?  
Lentamente appare quell'ombra, prova eterea d'un mondo invisibile.  
Mondo al quale ormai appartieni.  
Vedo la superficie incresparsi un istante e so che sei tu; lo sento nel cuore, prima ancora che la fitta alla testa me lo confermi.  
Trovo sollievo nel dolore che provo ogni volta che ti avvicini e che spero sempre di sentire, temendo che prima o poi tu possa decidere, per amor mio, di non tornare.  
Volgo appena gli occhi al giardino, ma già tu mi sei a fianco.  
-Buon compleanno, Takashi- ti mormoro piano.  
Non avrebbe senso dire altro, quel che importa davvero lo sai, come lo so io.

Nel riflesso vedo l'ombra del pesce saltare fuori dall'acqua e immagino le gocce brillare al sole estivo.  
Alla fine non te l'ho mai chiesto, di che colore fosse.  
Ma ora non ha più importanza, non voglio più saperlo. L'amo così.  
Il suo colore fa parte del tuo mondo, non del mio.  
A volte me lo chiedo, sai? Se quel giorno in cui ho riaperto gli occhi all'esistenza, tu mi abbia donato la vita, o soltanto una morte più dolce.  
Tali mi sembrano i giorni che passano in attesa di te, in questa casa vuota che avremmo condiviso.  
Soltanto durante i nostri incontri sento il cuore tornare a battere, il sangue scorrere, i suoni ravvivare il mondo che mi circonda e torno a vederne i colori.

Ma la malinconia per poco pervade i miei pensieri, allontanata dall'intensa felicità di averti accanto, sebbene per poche ore.  
E' sempre così ogni volta che ti avvicini, anche solo per una manciata di minuti o il corso d'un respiro, e i battiti nel mio petto si fanno più rapidi.  
Quanto preziosi sono per me questi momenti riesci a immaginarlo?  
Mi rendo conto dell'ingenuità del pensiero con un secondo di ritardo.  
Non è forse lo stesso per te, che condividi i miei sentimenti?  
Con orgoglio rammento d'esser stato io a fartela capire, l'importanza della reciprocità e che tu hai lo stesso valore, per le persone che ami, che loro hanno per te.  
Da allora, poco a poco, sei diventato meno egoista, accettando che potessero non sorridere sempre e, a volte, anche piangere con te.

Sento il mio corpo farsi più debole, ma lo nascondo, per protrarre un poco il nostro incontro.  
I minuti passano. Sono riuscito a ingannarti o sei tu ad avermi concesso più tempo?  
Tra poco te andrai, ma verrà il giorno che sarò io a lasciarti solo.  
Stavolta, però, lo sappiamo in anticipo e forse per questo sarà meno straziante.  
Ormai non potrei più udirti gridare di non lasciarti, vedere le tue lacrime, sentire le tue braccia tremanti che mi stringono. Ma so che non sarà così, perché stai diventando più forte.  
Adesso comprendo che non ti ho ingannato, ma che sei rimasto comunque, consapevolmente, come non avresti fatto una volta.

Chiudo gli occhi, la testa mi gira. Non posso fingere ancora e so che a breve il mio corpo scivolerà sul pavimento, nel buio transitorio che ogni volta segue le tue visite.  
Sento il lieve refolo freddo delle tue labbra sulle mie e capisco che stai per andartene.  
Allungo la mano e sulle dita sento le tue che scorrono come gelida brezza, gentili.  
Un dolore acuto, amaro, diverso da quello fisico e più profondo, nasce nel mio cuore, ma ti sorrido, perché ora so con certezza che non mancherai mai, che tornerai da me.  
E io ti aspetterò, finché avrò vita.  
Sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Anche questa fic, come l'altra, finisce con "sempre", parola spesso abusata per affermazioni di verità forse sperate ma, per quel che credo io, effimere.  
> Nel concreto l'eternità non esiste, lo so, ma almeno nella realtà dell'immaginario, nei mondi in cui le storie, i pensieri, i desideri prendono vita, almeno lì, acquista un senso. E' qui che ha significato autentico l'amore eterno di due persone e qualunque altro sentimento tanto forte e profondo da trascendere la durata di un'esistenza.  
> Probabilmente sono strana io, ma le ho sentite davvero profondamente queste due fic


End file.
